


Chamomiles and Everything Nice

by rewriting_the_name



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Protective Zelda Spellman, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rewriting_the_name/pseuds/rewriting_the_name
Summary: You saw that your High Priestess is stressed due to her work, and you couldn't help but to help her relief the tension... But who knew that your act of relieving her tension would get returned as quick as you have never imagined it would be?
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	Chamomiles and Everything Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guess this is my second attempt on trying to write CAoS reader inserts fics on Ao3. Enjoy, and happy reading!

The sun has retired to the edge of the horizon as night breezes call upon the moon to acclaim the throne of which she has lost after all this time, there were only you and Zelda in the house, waiting for everyone to return home after their exhausting day.

There are only the two of you in the house...  
And the halls never felt as quiet as the two of you walk through its charming antediluvian embrace. You have been so lucky to call the manor your home ever since Zelda invites you to color the Spellman manor with your presence. 

"Good evening my High Priestess...", you greeted the redhead witch as you stepped into the dining room. 

"Good evening to you too, Y/N...", She greeted as she turns another page of her menacingly large book, one of her curriculum if you remembered by the leather cover of which the antiquated book was covered with. 

You grimaced at the sight... Not of the fact that you despised the idea of your already brilliant High Priestess was still empowering herself with her tomes and such, but at the sight of her already exhausted self was still ferociously working past hours. Her body had lost their proud and confident stature, exchanged by what it seems like blatant desperation and almost a resignation from what she had forced her body to do... Her cigarettes were running out, and that is usually a sign that she must drop her work sooner or later. 

"Zelda, my dear... I think you should come here...", You called onto the sweet name of your High Priestess as you pulled a chair next to where you are sitting, signifying a gesture of her to come to you.

"I'm still quite preoccupied at the moment dear, what is it you acquire?" 

You huffed, raising yourself from your seat, opted to reach for the kitchen cabinet that is not situated far from the dining table. 

You steamed the water on the top stove, finding the chamomile tea jar and pouring its content into the tea strainer, topping it off with the hot water. And there you have it, a chamomile tea for your dear Zelda.

"One chamomile tea for the hard-working lady...", You proclaimed as you put the china cup next to her

Zelda looked onto your side, flashing a smile as a quiet "thank you" gesture to you... But as her eyes landed on your palm, the look in her eyes shifts.

"Y/n! Your hand?!" 

You smiled at her.

"It's okay, it was just hot water, a little burn, it will go away..." 

" Y/n...", She raises herself from her seat, reaching for the refrigerator, and returned with a packet of ice cubes, a first-aid ice cube packet that was prepared by the Spellmans. 

"Open your hands...", She softly ordered 

"I'm fine, Zelda... Really..." 

"I don't believe it is..." 

And so you opened your left hand and Zelda gently dabs the packet onto your palm but as soon as the packet lands on you, you could feel the sting of pain coursing through your skin, releasing a grunt from your lips. 

"It's okay, you're going to feel better...", Zelda said as she reassuringly taps on your palm, eyes unetched from your wound. 

You smiled at her words, like the way she looked so affectionate and gentle to your hand. 

"How can you be so impulsive as to burn your hand? You do know how hot surfaces can do a lot of damage than the-" 

You kissed her cheek. 

"You talked too much, Zelda Phiona Spellman..." 

"I only care for you... don't you ever burn your beautiful hands ever again..." 

"Noted my love, noted..."

**Author's Note:**

> If this story does hit the spot, leaving a comment would mean alot. Anyways, i write on Tumblr and there are tons of reader insert fics on my blog. Search for rewritingthename and you are all set. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Oh yeah, English isn't my first language, so really... I'm open for feedbacks, haha.


End file.
